


Love is a bitch

by 4Kennedy



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, F/F, Heartbreak, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gossip Girl knows the real reason why Serena left NY for the summer. Written for challenge #224 ~ Flight at livejournal. Written from Gossip Girls POV. Relates to episode 3x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a bitch

Spotted, Serena van der Woodsen returning to the Upper East Side after one hot joyride across Europe.

But we all know the reason for taking the next best flight to the other side of the world right after graduation wasn’t what it appears to be.

A broken heart, ripped apart by no other than Blair Waldorf, made S. flee Manhattan, distracting herself with party after party by traveling from city to city. 

Apparently it didn’t work out so well and all that just to get heart broken all over again. Because you might be back home, S., but B. and Chuck Bass are still rocking the show between the sheets. 

Poor S. Unrequited love is a bitch and it obviously doesn’t let you make the best decisions.

You didn’t leave town to set sails for Providence and go to college.

Change of plans, S.? 

It seems that running away is no longer an option for you.

And what about Carter Basin you wonder? 

Well, he’s just road kill on her way to get what she wants. So watch out, B., S. is on a mission and nothing is going to stop her.

You know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl.

The End


End file.
